escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Safiya Nygaard
Safiya Williams (Nee.Nygaard), nicknamed The Investigative Reporter, is invited by Joey Graceffa to save the Town of Everlock, which is trapped in the 1970s, a time period that she loves. She is chosen by Teala Dunn to be her partner against JC Caylen and Matthew Patrick after she is voted into the Circus Tent Challenge. Safiya successfully saves Teala and retrieves the Jack in the Box. While Rosanna technically found the first Lazarus Coin, the show says she does, so, Safiya finds the first Lazarus Coin. She later votes for Colleen Ballinger to enter the Maiden of Madness because she has to pick someone, covering her ears to try and block out Colleen’s screams, taking one last sad look before she leaves. She and Joey then use the Harp of Lazarus to resurrect Matt from the dead. She is then one of the only two to escape the Funhouse, the other being Rosanna Pansino. They are forced to pick two among their captured friends, Safiya voting for Nikita Dragun and Ro voting for Manny MUA. Willie then enters their safe lounge, approaches Safiya and stabs her with a fishhook, killing her, meaning she dies unaware of why she died, as it is revealed post her death that whoever voted for the winner of the challenge, Nikita, would be killed. Sometime after this, her soul is collected by The Collectorand stored in the Jar of Souls. Her soul is later freed by Joey, Bretman Rock, and Colleen. Role Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 Safiya is invites by Joey to save the Town of Everlock, a town stuck in the 1970’s, a time period which she loves. Episode 2 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 Safiya, along with Matthew Patrick, Rosanna Pansino, Roi Fabito and Manny Mua explored the Big Top Tent, where they searched for the spring that was needed to cleanse the Jack in the Box artifact. After the challenge is over, Safiya decided to vote Roi into the death challenge, because she didn't think Roi was solving much. After everyone votes, JC and Teala's names are drawn. Safiya is chosen by Teala Dunn to compete for her in the challenge. In the first of the four challenges, Safiya fell behind because she wasn't able to guess which cup had the ball in it. However, she was able to eat all of the hot dogs with relative ease, while Matt was struggling. Safiya completes all 4 challenges and retrieves the head of the Jack in the Box, cleansing the first artifact and saving Teala's life. Episode 3 - Venomous Affections In this episode Safiya votes for Teala Dunn. Episode 4 - The Man with No Name Safiya is chosen by Teala to join her team in searching for the fingers needed to gain the gems for the Statue of Era. They lose, and Safiya becomes dissapointed due to her and Matt both finding most of the fingers without much help from Teala or Ro. While she didn’t get immunity for the episode, she isn’t chosen for the challenge, Ro and Teala are as they weren't helping as much. Episode 5 - Strong Like A Demon In the first round of the arm wrestling challenge, Safiya is up against Joey. Joey beats her and Safiya is disappointed with herself ( as Joey states he can tell. Safiya and Rosanna PansinoRosanna are captured by the Strong Man but are rescued by Joey and Manny. Safiya also recovers the first Lazarus coin, with the help of Ro and her platform Oxfords. Episode 6 - Twin Dolls Safiya, Rosanna, and Joey were the group that went to retrieve the blood doll at the Dollmaker's Warehouse. Later that episode Safiya voted with Manny, Rosanna, Nikita, and Joey to vote Colleen into the maiden of madness, and she is killed. Finally, at the end of the episode her and Joey found out that sense they recovered the Lazarus coins, they were the ones who got to revive a dead guest. Episode 7 - Funhouse Joey and Safiya choose to revive Matt, and when the group enters the Funhouse, Safiya is with Matt and Rosanna. Matt expresses that Safiya and Rosanna are his favorite people in the group. Since everyone else was caught by Willie, Safiya and Rosanna decide who goes into the challenge, with Safiya voting for Nikita and Rosanna voting for Manny, since Matt just got back and they will need Joey to survive. In the end, Nikita wins, but in a surprise twist, Nikita and Manny both survive, and whoever voted for the winner dies. Since Nikita won and Safiya voted for her, Willie enters the lounge. Safiya is confused by this as she is not sure where Manny and Nikita are. Willie slices into Safiyas guts, killing her. Matt is upset about Nikita's reaction to her death, as she said that maybe she deserved it, causing the two to get into an argument. Voting History Thumbnails 3x2.jpg|Safiya Nygaard alongside High Tower and JC Caylen for the Episode 2 Thumbnail The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 Maxresdefault-1531978309.jpg|Safiya Nygaard alongside The Twin Dolls (Characters) and Colleen Ballinger for the Thumbnail for Episode 6 Twin Dolls (Episode) Gallery The Investigative Reporter.JPG Investigative Reporter.jpg Safiya.gif| Shes Here tumblr_pboiycE7eJ1xzom66o6_400.gif|Safiya being possed by a spirt of Everlock Safiya.jpg Screenshot_2019-07-21-03-21-46-1.png Safiya Nygaard (Fishhooked).jpeg 10F25E65-7097-422A-871A-DB6FE34618CA.png|Safiya's soul being kept to be feasted upon by The Collector. Quotes * "If I had to describe the lounge in four words, it would be...Brady Bunch sex dungeon..." * "I feel a jolt of electricity go through my arm." *"What's going on? Where's Manny and Nikita?" *"I guess we just wait." Trivia * Safiya's death is considered the most unfair death by the fans of Escape the Night. * Its revealed in episode 11 Behind the Town During the filming of the Clowns initial slaughter Safiya chose to Run For the Hills a.k.a she hid herself inside the Camera Crew who were filming the scene. - Smart. * Apart from Joey, Safiya was the only person to not be voted in to a challenge in season 3. * Safiya is one of two people who didn’t receive a single vote (that we know of) over their time on Escape the Night, the other being Jesse Wellens. However, she and Jesse still both died. You could argue that Shane Dawson would also count, but he died before voting ever happened. * Many fans think that she should have been an All-Star. * Safiya is compared to Season 1 survivor Eva Gutowski due to the fact of their wits and how helpful they were to the group which most likely leads to why she should have survived Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sixth Victims Category:Characters killed who weren't voted for Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Guest Category:Season 3 Guest Category:Characters That Never Received A Single Vote Category:Soul Free Category:Fans Favorite Category:Nominated for an Award Category:Married Guest Category:Formed an Alliance